


Dinner With a Side of Sex (Boycrush 2)

by Diglossia



Category: Panik, Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky and Bill set Tom and T:mo up. Follows Boycrush and U REEL HAWT, JURI through Apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner With a Side of Sex (Boycrush 2)

It would be six months before Tom saw Panik's rapper again. Six months of touring and concerts with only the occasional relief from a big-breasted groupie. Tom was itching to have more masculine companionship, to the point of getting Georg a bit drunk to get half a striptease. Georg's exhibitionist side came out when he had the right encouragement (typically in the form of cherry vodka) and since that usually only happened when Georg and Tom were alone, no one was too quick to question what they got up to.

But damnit if Bill didn't miss a thing. Tom was almost positive his little brother hadn't a clue about T:mo Sonnenschein until the day he walked in on his nosy little Billa on the phone with someone who distinctly didn't sound a thing like Andi.

"God, I wish you spoke English better," he heard Bill say in what for Bill was a whisper, "Yeah, he's in the room…um, I'll call you later."

"Okay, Chris's coming anyway, I'll-" the other person said.

"Bye!" Bill trilled, snapping his phone shut.

Bill turned and gave Tom a dazzling smile. Tom scowled.

"What did you do?" he growled as Bill started bouncing around the room.

"Whatever do you mean?" Bill asked, far too happy, "Can't I, your darling baby brother, talk to _my_ friend about something without you knowing?"

Tom's scowl deepened.

"Not if you're this damn happy about it, no. You look like a cat with a mouthful of crow."

"Eww," Bill said, shuddering dramatically, "That's _guh-ross_."

"Stop changing the subject," Tom said, frowning up at Bill, "What'd you do?"

"Nothing, I promise."

ØØØ

"I am not wearing that, Bill," Tom snarled.

He picked the silver dress jacket and black slacks up in disgust and tossed them in Bill's direction.

"Yes, you are," Bill said firmly, shoving the clothes back at Tom.

"No."

"_Yes._"

"Why the fuck should I? It's just a dinner; it's not like it matters what I wear."

"Trust me, Tom, you'll feel better if you show up in this."

So it was that Tom and Bill ended up standing in front of a huge booth in a very classy restaurant with four other men. Bill smiled and greeted each one in turn before shoving Tom in next to T:mo and going to sit on the opposite side next to the blonde giant. Bill began flirting with him immediately, leaving Tom to sit awkwardly with three sets of eyes on him.

Tom only recognized one of T:mo's band mates and he already wanted to kill all three of them. The black-haired guy sitting next to Franky was obviously struggling not to laugh at him and the tall blonde was giving Bill a polite distance and a slightly leery look as Bill laid an extra friendly hand on his arm. Franky was smiling blissfully and the scowl on T:mo's face was in no way encouraging. In all, a fucked up party of six.

"Fuck this shit," T:mo mumbled.

Tom snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" he asked without thinking.

"I said, fuck this shit," T:mo grumbled, "I feel fucking naked without my hat and these pants aren't even _mine_. They're fucking David's and they're too fucking tight and this is awkward as shit."

Franky elbowed T:mo in the ribs and hissed at him to shut up, the waiter was coming with their drinks.

"Like I fucking _care,"_ T:mo muttered.

Tom sniggered. T:mo was pulling on his pants, trying to somehow stretch them out and make them not so tight and it was definitely not working judging by the dark look on the rapper's face.

"How long do you think it'll take for them to prepare the food?" Tom asked, toying with a silver napkin ring.

"Why?"

"Just answer, sunshine," Tom snapped, not looking at T:mo, "How long?"

"Dunno, it's an Italian place so…thirty minutes? Why?"

"We could…take a walk around."

"Why the fuck would you want to do that, Kaulitz?"

Tom glanced up, noting the way Franky and his seat mate were both eyeing him and T:mo.

"Twenty Euros says your boy Franky set this whole thing up and there's maybe one person at this table supposed to get food tonight and it ain't you or me."

"What are you saying?"

"Well, unless I miss my guess, the guy sitting next to Franky is here because he's gonna be fucking him straight through the mattress tonight and the guy sitting next to Bill is here to keep him distracted. That leaves you and me and we sure as hell aren't sitting all that far apart," Tom smirked.

T:mo looked at him sourly.

"I'd bet twenty more you just made all that shit up," he growled.

Tom slid his right hand up T:mo's thigh under the table. T:mo sucked in an unsteady breath. Tom smiled.

"Feelin' like a walk yet, sunshine?" he whispered huskily.

T:mo's eyes narrowed. Tom took that as a yes.

ØØØ

"We should go looking for them," Bill murmured in Juri's ear.

Juri looked down at the black and white mass of hair next to him, addressing it as he assumed Bill was in there somewhere:

"I definitely think they'll be fine without us. They probably ended up, uh, talking to each other or something."

"But what if something's wrong? They might need our help," Bill cooed, one long nail tracing up Juri's muscled arm.

Juri winced and decided it would be prudent to get out of the booth right then. Bill had already downed three glasses of wine and, if memory served him right, Bill had absolutely no blood alcohol tolerance.

He followed Bill's insistent tugging, ignoring Linke's jaunty send-off. Juri sincerely hoped Linke and Franky wouldn't ditch and leave him there with Bill. He _had_ agreed to be Bill's dinner date when Franky had begged him to but he hadn't thought that included amusing Bill without any help from the others at the table or following Bill when he randomly decided to get up in the middle of dinner.

Juri tried not to shudder as the girlish man dragged him by the wrist, his long fingernails brushing against the underside of Juri's wrist. Juri was not at all appreciative of his 'personal celebrity time' with Bill. He hadn't been appreciative the first time and now that he at least had the undeniable excuse of being happily attached and could let Bill down without any hard feelings, he wasn't too keen on walking away from his friends with the man. Unfortunately, Bill was surprisingly strong and Juri wasn't exactly in control at the moment, not with Bill's cloying scent of hairspray clouding his mind and Bill's sharp nails digging into his skin.

The minute he got home, Juri promised himself, he was going to find Jan and fuck him senseless.

ØØØ

Tom nipped lightly at a spot under T:mo's ear. He dragged his tongue over the abused spot and began to slowly suck it, making T:mo squirm in his grasp. The belt he was sure T:mo had never worn before in his life was hanging off of the metal handle of the toilet, the black pants forgotten on the floor. T:mo's fingers were wrapped up in Tom's dreads, his elbows resting against Tom's shoulder blades. It was a very nice setup, if Tom had to say so himself.

T:mo was leaning against him, his breathing heavy, full of half-moans and curses as Tom nipped down T:mo's neck. T:mo moaned and pressed against him. Tom moved back up T:mo's neck and he caught those Cupid bow's lips in his own. He teased T:mo with a bit of tongue, the rapper moaning more and sucking on Tom's lip ring as he rocked against Tom.

Tom grinned and pulled back, enjoying the curse T:mo flung at him. Tom pushed his knee between T:mo's legs, unbalancing T:mo so that he gasped into Tom's neck. T:mo felt much, much better squirming underneath him than Georg had. The tight black shirt, another clothing item Tom doubted T:mo would ever wear, was riding up T:mo's firm stomach, giving Tom a wonderful view of the creamy skin that lay there.

Tom met T:mo's eyes. He slicked his fingers up with the lotion bottle he had swiped from the restroom sink (Bill had tricked him good- Tom had not been at all prepared) and pressed them against T:mo's backside, letting his irritable little rapper lean against him. Tom pressed against T:mo's hole carefully, preparing him as slow as he could manage.

"Shit," Tom hissed, two knuckles into T:mo's hole, "You're fucking tight. Relax, sunshine, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Uhng," T:mo moaned, his eyes heavily-lidded.

Tom shook his head slightly and smirked. God but T:mo was sex itself right then.

In the same moment as Tom slid his cock into T:mo, the stall door swung open with a loud bang. Tom jumped, making T:mo cry out as his cock slammed deep inside him.

"Oh, hi!" Bill said, looking slightly tipsy.

Juri looked stricken and quickly covered his eyes, pulling Bill out of the way and shutting the door as much as he could. Tom swore and turned the lock back, wondering if his idiot brother had broken it in his enthusiasm.

"I thought you locked it," T:mo whispered.

Tom snorted: T:mo's face was decidedly pink.

"We know you're in there. Come on out so Joorichen and I can see-e," Bill sang from the other side of the door.

"Shut up, Bill," Tom snarled, now certain that Bill had shattered the door lock as the door was swinging inwards by itself.

He shoved it back, tucking an embarrassed T:mo into his chest as Bill peeked around the door. Bill smiled and waved happily at his twin. Juri stared at him, one hand shielding his eyes from T:mo and Tom.

"T:mo?" Juri called out, refusing to look in T:mo's direction.

"Uh, yeah?" T:mo panted.

"Can you, maybe, hurry up? You two have been gone a while and it's getting to be rather, er, noticeable."

"I don't think we'll be back anytime soon," T:mo called, gulping in air over Tom's shoulder, "Can you tell Chris and Franky to finish dinner without us?"

Tom pressed his mouth to T:mo's neck to cover his laugh.

"Ah. Yeah, I can do that. You two good?" Juri said, sounding anxious to leave.

"Yep, we're good," T:mo said.

"We can join them if you're into that kind of thing, big boy," Tom heard Bill state drunkenly as Juri herded him out the door. "I'll even give Tomi a kiss if it'll get you hard."

Juri's protests changed to a yelp all of a sudden and Tom wanted to die, knowing all too well that Bill had grabbed the poor giant's crotch.

"Please don't touch me there," Juri muttered before the door swung shut.

Tom waited twenty seconds until the two men were definitely gone before looking down at T:mo.

"Did ya really need to say all that?" he snorted, beginning to thrust into T:mo.

"It wasn't my drunkass brother being a goddamn cockblock," T:mo snarled right back, his eyelids fluttering and his fingers gripping Tom's shoulders.

"So it's my fault we got caught?" Tom growled.

T:mo shuddered.

"Stop talking and get on with it, Kaulitz."

"What're you going to do? Stab me in the face with your switchblade?" Tom groaned, picking up his speed.

"If you don't shut up," T:mo panted, "I very well might."

Tom grinned and thrust harder.

ØØØ

Juri gaped at Bill as the singer all but threw him into the wall, his hands around Juri's neck, choking him. Juri's eyes went wide in surprise and as a reaction to the sudden lack of air to his lungs. Five seconds before Bill had been cooing disgustingly saccharine nothings into Juri's politely uncaring ear and now Juri was being held up.

"Did you honestly think I'd be attracted to _you_?" Bill crooned, giving Juri a starkly appraising look, his nails cutting into Juri's neck.

"Urh-" Juri choked out.

"You thought wrong, Schewe. I don't give a damn about you or your pansy band. I want my picture back, the one you took of me drunk."

Bill's voice had turned midnight cold, his lips pulled tight against his ice-white teeth. His eyes had turned into demon-possessed black pits sending dark daggers of kohl-rimmed hatred into Juri's soul. A lesser man would have cowered before this newly enraged Bill and it was all Juri could do not to shake under Bill's malevolent gaze.

"No one humiliates me and gets away with it," Bill jeered, "Now, be a good boy and _tell me what you did with it."_

Bill's grip loosened slightly and Juri coughed as he sucked in much-needed air.

Juri frowned and shook his head as much as he could- Bill's hands were still held tightly against his neck. Suddenly, Bill's eyes and voice became tricks of light and sound, a talented performance of a practiced artist. Juri wasn't quite so impressed anymore.

"I'm sorry but I can't say as I ever had it," Juri said hoarsely. "T:mo took the picture on his phone. You'd have to ask him about it."

"Oh," Bill said, brightening up.

His nails slipped from around Juri's neck and he patted Juri's cheek affectionately.

"In that case, forget I said anything."

Juri realized at that moment that they were standing outside of his hotel room. Bill gave Juri a sparkling smile. He seemed perfectly unsurprised to be there.

"I'll leave you alone then. I should get going as it is and I'm sure your friend is waiting up for you."

Juri nodded, bewildered by Bill's sudden change of pace. The tall singer pecked his cheek and flounced off down the hallway.

"By the way," Bill said, turning around before he reached the elevators, "What I said earlier, it wasn't true: you're definitely my type. If you weren't taken, I'd _so_ cover you in honey right now and lick you from head to toe. You're totally yummy."

He smiled again and sauntered off down the hallway, disappearing into the staircase. Juri shook his head in wonder.

"Juri?" a soft voice asked.

Juri looked down to see Jan standing next to him, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Juri smiled and gathered Jan up in a warm hug.

"Was that…Bill Kaulitz?" Jan mumbled as Juri kissed his chin.

"Unfortunately, yes," Juri sighed as he led Jan back into the hotel room, "Bill wanted to walk me back up to the room and I didn't want to insult him. We got separated from the others after T:mo and Bill's brother went off together at the beginning of the meal. Bill decided we needed to go find them," Juri said, frowning.

"Did you?" Jan asked, looking amused.

Juri curled his lip.

"Yes, with Tom balls deep in T:mo. It was, quite honestly, one of the most unpleasant nights of my life."

Jan grinned and began to wriggle out of his pajama pants. Juri arched an eyebrow, only to have Jan shove him forcefully onto the hotel bed. Jan climbed up onto Juri's chest, undoing the buttons of Juri's jacket.

"I can make it better, if you want," Jan teased, pushing Juri's long hair away from his face. "But only if you want."

"Oh, I want," Juri said, grabbing the sides of Jan's face and bringing him in for an enthusiastic kiss.

ØØØ

Back in their hotel room, Linke and Franky were having their own fun.

"That was evil what you did to Juri tonight," Linke gasped, pulling Franky down onto the bed.

Franky straddled Linke's hips, smiling infuriatingly. He kissed Linke's nose.

"Juri said he'd do it when I asked him to. He didn't have to," Franky said.

He began to nip at Linke's earlobe.

"I'm pretty sure he was expecting something else-"

Linke groaned as Franky pulled his shirt over his head, the singer's toned chest coming into view. Franky laughed and took Linke's hand. He spread it out across his right pectoral muscle, laughing again as Linke moaned and thrust against him needily.

"Let me get the box," Franky said, nodding at the white container he had dropped on the nightstand when they entered the room, a promising smile across his face.

"Why?" Linke moaned impatiently as Franky crawled across him, "I want you, in me, now, and I really doubt whatever the hell is in that box is going to make a difference."

He snatched at Franky's hip as the smaller man moved, earning him a wide grin. Franky sat back, the box in his hands.

"Ooh, look, it's chocolate fudge," Franky burbled, smiling at Linke's annoyed look. "And it's still warm."

He pulled a jar out of the box and unscrewed the lid. Franky poked his index finger inside and pulled out it out covered with chocolate. He grinned impishly down at Linke before painting a heart around his navel.

"Come and get me," Franky giggled.


End file.
